


EL DIARIO DEL ÁNGEL CAIDO

by Markofheaven



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, destiel au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markofheaven/pseuds/Markofheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel es un ángel que decidió bajar a la tierra para conocer el significado de la vida y pasará por muchas cosas para aprender sobre ella....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1: introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Es una versión del Destiel de la historia de Jin llamada "Shinigami record" o el registro del Dios de la muerte

xx/xx/xxxx  
He decidido contarte las cosas que recuerdo, deseo contártelo todo…  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había descendido a la tierra, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía, según yo recuerdo, cuando la tierra aún estaba formándose mis hermanos y yo descendimos y observamos cómo, en ese entonces, en ella la vida comenzaba a desarrollarse. También recuerdo haber visto a un pez de color gris que emergía de las nuevas aguas, yo quise pisarle pero mis hermanos me detuvieron diciéndome “Dios tiene grandes planes para ese pez Castiel, no hagas nada”. Después de eso volvimos al cielo dónde había permanecido hasta ahora.  
Pero aún en el cielo escuchamos rumores de que la nueva creación de nuestro amado padre había caído en la perdición todo por culpa de uno de nosotros, el cual permitió que la serpiente entrara en el jardín del Edén, después de eso escuchamos las distintas maneras en las que nuestro padre trató de salvarles, desde el gran diluvio hasta mandar a uno de nosotros (Jesucristo).  
Eso era lo que nosotros nos escuchamos de nuestros hermanos los vigilantes de los humanos, algunos de mis hermanos y yo éramos soldados, peleábamos en los cielos manteniéndolo a salvo de los demonios, potestades y principados. Pero no toda mi existencia fui un soldado, en otras ocasiones también fui encargado de la vigilancia de la prisión de los cielos y también fui uno de los vigilantes de las almas de los humanos que Vivian en el cielo. En este último trabajo pude observar cómo era la vida en la tierra, pues el cielo no es nada más que un gran lienzo en blanco que cada alma aporta sus pensamientos para crear su “paraíso” propio. En esos “cielos” personalizados había muchas similitudes, pero algunos detalles variaban. La mayoría de ellos seguían pensando que estaban aún con “vida”, eso me inquietaba, el concepto de la vida.  
Recuerdo que una vez, después de una gran batalla, yo platicaba con unos de mis hermanos y surgió el tema de la vida. Mi hermano decía “¿Te imaginas Castiel, que sería de nosotros si fuésemos mortales?”, en ese momento no le tome importancia a esa pregunta, pero debo confesar que desde entonces nació en mí una duda al respecto.  
“¿Por qué los humanos valoran tanto su vida? y ¿Qué significa vivir? Esas eran las preguntas que me perseguían en la mente, en el cielo no había nada que me contestara, el hacerla a alguno de mis hermanos resultaba en un sermón muy largo en el que las palabras finales clásicas eran “un ángel no debe cuestionarse nada, solo debes obedecer a lo que nuestro padre nos ha creado”.  
Entonces supe que mis hermanos eran tan ignorantes de ese tema y decidí preguntarles a los que, quizás, tuviesen más experiencia; así que en una ocasión me decidí meter a uno de los cielos de una nueva alma que recientemente había llegado al cielo. Ella me dijo que en su estancia como viva ella respondía al nombre Claire Novak, cuando le dije que había fallecido me miro con sorpresa y confusión, “eso no es verdad, estas mintiendo” ella trataba de no creerme pero al final lo comprendió.  
Claire me contó su historia hasta el último segundo que ella recordaba, “estábamos viajando mi mamá y yo porque fuimos a casa de la abuela y allí nos esperaba mi papá,… y en una curva un automóvil nos estampó de allí ya no recuerdo nada”. Claire lucía aun confundida “Por favor dile a papá que estamos bien, que no se preocupe y que no se adelante que aquí lo estaremos esperando” eso me dijo.  
No supe que más hacer, le quería preguntar que era sentirse vivo, pero creí que no era el mejor momento así que mejor me despedí y le dije que cumpliría su encargo. Sin embargo, a un ángel no se le permite bajar a la tierra si las autoridades no lo aceptan. Así que no podía realizar la tarea que la pequeña me había pedido, pero quería hacerlo, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para investigar y resolver mi duda.  
Por eso una vez decidí escapar del cielo, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Zacarías (uno de los ángeles que vigilaban a los humanos) me atacó, combatimos por mucho tiempo al final Zacarías me dejo libre…  
“¿Por qué quieres ir a la tierra Castiel?” me preguntó no le respondí porque sabía cuál sería su respuesta. “muy bien, supongo que quieres saber cómo viven los humanos ¿verdad?” me dijo, entonces me sujeto y me hirió de un ala y me lanzó a la tierra, “si quieres saber cómo viven, tienes que ser uno de ellos”.   
Cuando llegué a la tierra no sabía qué hacer, era invisible ante los humanos, necesitaba un recipiente para poder seguir en la tierra, en ese momento escuche la oración de alguien estaba algo cerca de donde yo estaba (a mi parecer) así que intente llegar hasta la persona que realizaba la oración, lo cual no fue nada sencillo, con un ala herida es algo complicado el moverme.  
Cuando llegue a la persona que oraba tan fervientemente me sorprendí al contemplar que esa persona sostenía a la pequeña niña que tiempo atrás había visto en el cielo. No pude comunicarme con el verbalmente así que decidí hablarle a su mente.  
“Hola, soy Castiel y soy un ángel del señor, he venido aquí porque tú has orado para que alguien te ayude” eso fue lo que le dije.  
“¿U-un ángel?”, eso dijo el humano, yo le confirme.   
“entonces, vienes a ayudarme… ¿verdad?” me dijo con su voz entrecortada, “mi nombre e-es Jimmy Novak y estas son mi esposa y mi hija, sé que ellas están muertas así que por favor te pido que me lleves con ellas”  
Le respondí que no podía hacer eso porque no estaba permitido que un ángel asesine a un ser humano sin motivo alguno.   
“Entonces eres un maldito inútil” exclamó el humano mientras abrazaba los cuerpos de su fallecida familia y derramaba lágrimas.  
“he hablado con tu hija y ella me pidió que te dijera que están bien y que no te precipites que pronto estarán juntos de nuevo” trate de consolarle pero el humano seguía cerrado en su pensamiento.  
“S-si ellas no están conmigo no vale la pena vivir” eso contestaba el humano.  
“escucha, yo estoy buscando un cuerpo para poder vivir” eso le dije al humano “permíteme tomarte como recipiente”.  
“has lo que quieras” eso respondió el humano, “Sin Claire ni Amelia no tengo nada que hacer”  
Entonces así fue, el humano me permitió entrar dentro de el para sanar mis heridas y mi ala. Y es así como yo ahora Castiel un ángel del señor es ahora un ángel caído en el cuerpo de un humano.  
Decidí comenzar a caminar, no tenía un destino fijo y no sabía en qué parte de la tierra estaba pero no me importaba, solo quería conocer lo que era eso algunos humanos valoraban y otros como “Jimmy” quería no seguir poseyendo.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: EL ÁNGEL CONOCE LO SOBRENATURAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sigue con su travesía buscando el significado de la vida, esta vez conocerá a una mujer llamada Meg...  
> ¿Será que esta mujer le dé al ángel la respuesta de su interrogante?

xx/xx/xxxx

Vagué alrededor del lugar donde había aparecido, pero al no tener mis alas aún en el estado óptimo para volar tuve que hacerlo a pie. Me costó algo de trabajo el adaptarme al cuerpo humano. Pero al final lo logré.

Conocí lo que era la naturaleza, los enormes y fuertes arboles (viéndolo obviamente desde mi nueva apariencia humana) y las diversas especies de animales que habitan la tierra, las aves, los mamíferos y los insectos, en todos habían eso que las almas de los humanos llamaban “vida” pero no podía preguntarles que se sentía el estar vivo.

Aprendí un sinfín de cosas en ese viaje, pero nada acerca de lo que quería saber principalmente.

Me mantenía optimista respecto a ello “Seguro encontraré a alguien que me pueda definir el concepto de la vida” esa era la idea que me mantenía en movimiento.

Pude contemplar como el sol salía y se metía, No supe cuánto tiempo estuve caminando pero observé como amanecía, atardecía y anochecía una y otra vez en este viaje, llegué e incluso a pensar que había aparecido en un lugar donde no había humanos por que no encontré a ninguno de ellos.

Recuerdo que un día mientras me caminaba, me encontré con una granja. No era muy grande, pero al parecer tenía lo característico de una. En ese lugar conocí a una mujer su nombre era Meg, ella era una mujer de zona rural. La ayude cuando la encontré en el suelo y parecía no responder, intenté sanarla pero estaba aún tenía mis alas heridas y si la curaba yo tardaría más en sanar. Entonces la lleve a su casa, la recosté y esperé a que se despertara.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue gritas, “Maldito pervertido déjame en paz”, yo le explique que no quería hacerle daño, más bien que fui yo quien ayudó cuando la encontré en el suelo.

Ella cambió su semblante y me agradeció por mi acto.

“Lo siento, es que pues como vivo sola, pensé que usted era un ladrón” eso me dijo. “Mi nombre es Meghan, pero todos en este pueblo me dicen “Meg”.  
Le pregunté en dónde estábamos y ella me contestó que en un pueblo llamado “Lawrence”. “Este pueblo es muy tranquilo señor así que estará bien, por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?” recuerdo que me preguntó.

Me presenté con ella, le dije que era un ángel que había caído del cielo y que había estado vagando, al principio no me creyó, pero después al ver que hablaba en serio finalmente se convenció.

“Mira, si no tienes dónde quedarte aquí tendrás un buen lugar, pero eso sí, tienes que ayudarme con las labores de la granja” eso me dijo; yo acepté el trato, así que desde ese momento, comencé a vivir con ella.

Ella vivía sola en aquella granja, pero ella decía “Soy feliz con lo que tengo y nada más me importa”. Meg era de una complexión mediana y era muy amable. Poseía muchos conocimientos sobre diversas cosas, me enseñó cómo distinguir el día de la noche y a contar el tiempo con el reloj (el tiempo deja de importar cuando eres inmortal) además de las tareas que ella hacía en la granja, Meg siempre buscaba momentos para hacer notar su sentido “sarcástico”.  
Meg me dijo que el sarcasmo era cuando decías algo pero en realidad tu intención es la otra.

Pasaron unos meses, para ser honestos me sentía muy cómodo con Meg, ella era agradable y sus pláticas siempre eran muy entretenidas y edificativas. Pero a pesar de ello aun no me daba la suficiente confianza para preguntarle sobre el tema por el cual decidí bajar a la tierra.

Más una noche, mientras ella veía su programa favorito (que trataba de casos de personas que habían sufrido una tragedia y el anfitrión les daba una ayuda para que lo superen), decidí preguntárselo, ella me miró un poco confundida. “¿Por qué deseas saberlo? Me dijo, cuando ella me pregunto aquello, no supe que decirle, desde que pasó lo de Jimmy y su familia el saber del significado de la vida era mi motivación. Meg se levantó y me dijo “La vida es una ingrata Clarence, el día que conozcas como es desearás jamás hacerlo” se quedó mirando la puerta y dijo:

“necesito estar a solas unos momentos”

Esa fue su respuesta y salió de la sala. La verdad no sé si respuesta fue influenciada por el programa o simplemente eso pensaba.

Aquella noche en el que Meg salió había una hermosa luna llena, y entre los árboles soplaba una brisa muy refrescante. Según Meg, era primavera.  
Pasó un largo tiempo y al no ver que Meg regresaba, salí a buscarla. En el patio no había nadie, ni siquiera en la mecedora que Meg tanto amaba descansar durante las tardes. De pronto vi como un enorme lobo saltó la cerca que delimitaba los bosques con el terreno de Meg, ese lobo tenía unos enormes y profundos ojos rojos, se me quedó mirando fijamente, pero cuando se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, se alejó rápidamente.

Por un momento creí que era Meg que estaba ahuyentando al lobo del rebaño de sus ovejas pero no la vi salir del bosque, más bien salieron dos hombres uno de cabello negro y otro rubio.

“Ese maldito monstruo se nos escapó” dijo uno de ellos mientras miraba a todos lados como buscando algo.  
Yo los miré por unos momentos y comencé a acercarme a ellos para saber si sabían algo de Meg.

“Quizás estos dos conozcan el paradero de Meg” creyendo en este impulso me encaminé hacia ellos.

Cuando me llegué dónde estaban ellos, uno me grito “¿Tú quién eres?” y se tiró hacia mí clavándome un cuchillo, pero al ver que no pasaba nada conmigo se alejó. “  
Les dije que soy un ángel, pero al igual que Meg no me creyeron al momento así que les mostré un poco de mi verdadera forma (porque si me mostraba tal cual podría matarlos). 

Después de haber hecho aquello, los hombres me dijeron que ellos estaban en busca de una criatura que parecía un lobo, les comenté que había visto uno momentos antes de que los viera.

Ellos dijeron que esa criatura no era un lobo normal, más bien era un hombre-lobo, al principio no les entendí pero después de que ellos me explicaron el significado de esas palabras ya supe a que se referían.

Les explique que buscaba a Meg, pero ellos dijeron que no la habían visto. En ese momento un sonido se escuchó en el granero. De inmediato fuimos a ver qué pasaba. La sorpresa fue grande para mí pues quien estaba allí era Meg, la cual estaba muy mal herida de la parte del abdomen y apenas podía moverse.  
Recuerdo que los hombres la examinaron y dijeron que había sido mordida por la criatura y que se convertiría en esa criatura si es que no moría antes de que comenzara la transformación. Al oír eso yo me interpuse y les dije que podía curarla, pero Meg se negó.

“No Castiel, prefiero morir… mira si me curas tu estarás muy débil y no podrás seguir con tu investigación, la verdad yo no valgo la pena, como te dije la vida es injusta, oh Clarence… te llamé así porque así se llamaba mi marido el murió de cáncer… pero ahora… que estoy a punto de morir… podré estar con él, castiel… la vida es amar y valorar cada instante con las personas que tu elegiste para ser feliz” esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que ella muriera.  
No pude más, abrasé a Meg durante mucho tiempo, después de un tiempo, los hombres me hablaron y me dijeron que si quería podía ir con ellos. Yo accedí pero les pedí un momento más para poder enterrar a Meg.

Aquella noche cavé un hoyo y la sepulté cerca del granero, coloqué un ramo de flores en su tumba y permanecí un largo tiempo en ella.  
“Te prometo que buscaré el significado de la vida, Meg” dije y me quité de ese lugar. Al cual nunca más regresé.


	3. El ÁNGEL CONOCE LA MALDAD HUMANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel esta vez conoce a un grupo de personas, las cuales se llaman "cazadores", tras la pérdida de su amiga Meg... ¿será que Castiel conozca al fin el significado de la vida?

XX/XX/XXXX

Abandoné la granja donde viví por mucho tiempo con Meg, junto con los hombres que conocí la noche anterior. Siendo honesto no recuerdo sus nombres, solo llega a mi mente algunos detalles físicos de ellos; por ejemplo uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro lleno de canas su voz era algo rasposa. Él siempre hablaba de sus hijos y de cómo un demonio poseyó a su esposa la cual al final murió por culpa del mismo. El otro hombre era de cabello rubio aunque un poco canoso, siempre usaba una gorra y un chaleco, él dijo que ya no vivía con su pareja porque ella se cansó de su estilo de vida.

Abandonamos la zona forestal y cuando me di cuenta estábamos entrando a Lawrence, bueno eso dijo uno de ellos. Me llevaron a la casa de uno de ellos, recuerdo que me dijeron que era el centro de reunión de los “cazadores” cuando pregunté qué significaba esa palabra ellos me dijeron que los cazadores son personas que se encargan de buscar, encontrar y eliminar a los monstruos sobrenaturales que vivían entre ellos. 

La casa donde me llevaron era algo pequeña (a diferencia del gran terreno que tenía Meg), habían muchos hombres en esa casa, todos estaban en la sala, algunos estaban tomando cerveza, otros fumaban y muy pocos estaban contestando llamadas, que según uno de los hombres con quien llegué, eran los encargados de buscar casos para que ellos acudieran.

Los hombres me presentaron ante los otros miembros, la mayoría eran ya adultos, uno de los hombres me dijo que sus dos hijos también se dedicaban a la casa y que en esos momentos estaban en un caso. 

Cuando les dijeron que yo era un ángel, ninguno de los presentes les creyó, todos preguntaban cómo un ángel había descendido y porque tenía figura humana. Yo les expliqué que cuando descendí me herí de un ala y que necesitaba curarme pero necesitaba un envase para poder hacerlo.

Me preguntaron que como me curaba y les dije que por la gracia que tenía la cual me permitía sanarme y poder sanar a otros. Al oír eso muchos de ellos me dijeron que era “bienvenido a formar parte de los cazadores”, sentí algo extraño en su momento pero al final de cuentas ya tenía un lugar en donde vivir.

Los hombres que me llevaron a ese lugar me dijeron las reglas que ellos tenían y al final me dieron su lema por el cual se regían.  
“cazar todo aquello que es peligroso antes que nos cace” esas palabras fueron tan fuertes que hasta estos días lo recuerdo.

Los días con ellos fueron rápidos, estuve dentro de aquella casa, porqué decían que yo necesitaba entrenamiento. Pero ninguno de ellos me quiso enseñar a “cazar”. El hombre de cabello negro me dijo que cuando su hijo llegara de la misión que se le encargó, el me enseñaría todo sobre cazar.

“La mayoría de los que estamos aquí somos muy viejos y no tenemos paciencia para la enseñanza, en cambio mi hijo mayor puede enseñarte, pues él le enseño a mi hijo menor a cómo cazar” eso dijo aquel hombre.

Yo accedí a quedarme en la casa, en mi estancia en ese lugar me encargué de la limpieza, ya que con Meg, ya lo había aprendido.

Cuando ellos se iban a sus “casos” yo me quedaba a solas y en esos momentos me dedicaba a mi propia investigación. Debo confesar que a pesar de que aprendí mucho sobre las cosas que ellos hacían no aprendí nada acerca del concepto de la vida.

Un día uno de los hombres me fue a buscar a la casa, me dijo que uno de los cazadores fue herido por un “cambiaformas”, según ya había aprendido, un cambiaformas puede alterar su apariencia física para pasar desapercibido, sin pensarlo acudí con ellos a dónde estaba el sujeto.

“¿Tú puedes curarlo, verdad ángel? Dijo aquel hombre, por supuesto que podía hacerlo, pero si usaba gran cantidad de mi gracia no podría curar mis alas, así que sólo use un poco de mi gracia para sanar las heridas mas profundas.

“Curaré solo lo que resulta peligroso, porque si lo sano completamente yo estaré débil y no podré recuperarme” eso fue lo que dije, el hombre accedió así que procedí a sanarle. Cuando acabé con mi labor, el hombre que me había ido a buscar me miró muy seriamente y no me quitó la vista durante mucho tiempo.

Después de eso, los cazadores me llevaron al centro de Lawrence. Me dejaron solo y se fueron a una cantina a consumir alcohol, así que decidí explorar por mi cuenta aquel sitio.

El poblado de Lawrence no era como me habían descrito los hombres con quienes vivía. Al contrario era simple y sin nada que pudiese llamar la atención, pero mi pensamiento cambio cuando recordé lo que los hombres decían acerca de la presencia de las criaturas que habitan la tierra, en ese momento mi mirada se hizo más minuciosa. 

Caminé sin darme cuenta de mi trayectoria hasta que volví a mi punto de partida. Los hombres seguían bebiendo en la taberna, así que, decidí esperarlos afuera de ese establecimiento. En ese momento un niño se acercó a mí, al principio no le tomé importancia, pero noté que ese niño no me quitaba la mirada. El silencio entre ambos era algo incómodo hasta que él lo rompió.

“No puedo creer que sea cierto lo que se dice en el cielo, ¿en verdad decidiste bajar por investigar a los humanos, Castiel?” eso fue lo que dijo.

Al momento que el niño terminó su frase, pude identificarlo aquel niño no era simplemente eso, en realidad era un ángel. Le reclamé por tomar el cuerpo de un inocente, el me dijo que lo hizo bajo su consentimiento y que fue mandado por las autoridades del cielo para que volviese.

Yo rechacé su oferta, el niño me miró muy furioso y me advirtió que los ángeles tenían órdenes de llevarme de regreso porque curé a unos humanos y no se me permitía esa acción, ya que los ángeles no debemos ser detectados por los humanos.

Se fue pero me advirtió que los ángeles estarían a mi asecho.

Los hombre salieron justo cuando el niño se había alejado, pero el hombre con quien estuve hace unos momentos cuando curamos a su compañero logró verlo y al momento que el niño dejó de ser visible, el hombre posó su mirada seria en mí.

“Oye, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a comprar los víveres?” dijo el hombre que me miraba a su compañero.

“¿Estás seguro?” le respondió su compañero, mirándolo un poco sorprendido.

“Si, mira… el ángel te ha curado, así que no creo que tengas problemas por ir a comprar la despensa”. Recuerdo que eso le dijo.

Al oir esas palabras el hombre accedió y se fue solo caminando, yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo, pero el hombre que se había quedado conmigo no me lo permitió diciendo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

Durante el trayecto el hombre no expresó ninguna palabra, su expresión era seria pero por momentos soltaba una pequeña risa. 

Cuando llegamos a la casa, sentí algo extraño en el ambiente, pero no me importó y me adentre a la casa. Al momento de que di un paso al interior, miré que estaba el hombre que hace unos momentos habíamos dejado en el poblado, cuando le pregunté cómo es que había llegado tan rápido a la casa el soltó una carcajada y sacó una espada de ángel.  
“Oh, Castiel, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido… nos has tenido tan cerca y ni lo has notado”, cuando terminó de hablar sus ojos cambiaron de color a un color negro, fue en ese momento que descubrí que ese hombre estaba poseído por un demonio.

Le pedí una explicación acerca del por qué él tenía una espada de ángel, el me dijo que los ángeles habían acudido a ellos para buscarme y llevarme de nuevo al cielo.

Me negué y me dispuse a pelear contra el, y en ese momento descubrí que no tenía poderes. El demonio soltó una carcajada y me dijo que los ángeles les habían enseñado la manera atraparme y dejarme indefenso. 

En ese momento el demonio me golpeó y me dejo inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba acostado en una camilla y me tenían atado de las manos y piernas, el demonio andaba alrededor de mí y sólo se mofaba.

En ese momento se apareció el otro hombre, le traté de advertir pero el demonio me puso un trozo de cinta en la boca y engaño al otro hombre diciendo que yo le había atacado y que por eso me tenía así en la cama. 

El hombre sólo se quedó mirando a su compañero que estaba poseído y pasando unos momentos respondió.

 

“Sé que tú eres un demonio, así que no me trates de engañar” eso dijo el hombre. El demonio sonrió levemente y le dijo que sabía que no podía engañarlo porque ya antes los cazadores habían tratado con los demonios pero le sorprendió lo que después le dijo.  
“Humano, ¿Sabías que si tomas un poco de la gracia de un ángel… tu serás inmortal?” dijo el demonio, yo traté de decirle que era falso pero no me fue posible. 

El humano dudaba de las palabras del demonio, pero después ese le dijo que se imaginara si podía quitarme toda la gracia y la usaba con sus compañeros como forma de sanar heridas o mejor aún como elixir de la eterna juventud. 

En ese momento el hombre entró en debate consigo mismo y al final lo aceptó, el demonio le dijo que usara la espada de ángel para herirme y que después con un recipiente recolectara mi gracia.

Y así fue el hombre me cortó del cuello, el corte fue pequeño pero mi gracia comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de Jimmy, no sabía que era eso que sentía pero no podía evitar gritar. 

El hombre se inquietaba al oírme, pero por alguna razón no quería detenerse.

Cuando el recipiente que tenía la mita de su capacidad, el hombre ya harto de mis gritos dejo de drenarme la gracia.

“No puedo seguir, lo estoy haciendo sufrir” eso dijo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta el demonio lo apuñalo y lo mató.

“estúpidos humanos, son tan inservibles… si quieres algo hazlo tú mismo” dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. 

Pero mientras estaban quitándome la gracia, yo aproveché para romper las ataduras que tenía, así que cuando el demonio estaba cerca, usando lo que quedaba de mi fuerza lo golpee y el demonio cayó al suelo. Tomé la espada de ángel y me dispuse a matarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de acuchillarlo él logró escapar con mi gracia dejando al humano y como resultado al único que acuchillé fue al humano.

Y justo en ese momento los demás hombre llegaban a casa, y como era de esperar descubrieron la escena y lanzaron contra mi, me golpearon hasta el cansancio, después de eso me colocaron un saco en la cabeza y me metieron al auto y condujeron hasta algún lugar.

No me dejaron explicarme, simplemente llegando al destino me quitaron el saco y me arrojaron allí.  
“Da gracias que sólo hacemos esto, porque lo que tu hiciste te hace merecer la muerte” eso dijeron y se marcharon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por atrasarme tanto... prometo que subire el cap 4 muy pronto  
> Gracias por leer el fic y darle kudo (aun no se que es eso xd )


	4. EL ÁNGEL SE ALEJA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel no ha tenido buena suerte en su investigación y al parecer seguirá por ese camino y eso le hace perder la esperanza... pero quizás el destino no quiere que se rinda trayendo a alguien a su vida.

XX/XX/XXXX

Recuerdo que aquel día en el que los hombres me abandonaron en medio de la carretera, permanecí varias horas en el suelo… solo recordando lo que acaba de pasar. Me sentía muy mal por lo que hice, yo había faltado a la primera orden que Dios nos dió.

Recuerdo que desde que la humanidad fue creada se nos ordenó el proteger y vigilar a los humanos, pero… yo acaba de matar no sólo a uno, sino a dos.

Recuerdo que derrame lágrimas las cuales al caer al suelo eran absorbidas por la tierra de manera inmediata. Fueron varias, ni siquiera sabía que podía llorar de esa forma.

“¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré llorando?” recuerdo que eso fue lo que pensé tras pasar mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero después de sentir una especio de vacío en el cual ya ni llorar podía hacer, me puse en pie y miré hacia el cielo. Me invadieron muchos recuerdos de lo que vivía en el cielo, recordé a mis hermanos y los momentos que viví con ellos.

Me lamenté haber abandonado mi hogar por una investigación que quizás no valía la pena. Entonces me encaminé, mi rumbo de nuevo no tenía razón, simplemente seguía al   
borde de la carretera.

Los humanos que pasaban cerca de mí me decían palabras referentes a mi apariencia y uno que otro me arrojó botellas de vidrio. 

Tiempo después me entere por medio de un señalamiento que el camino que tomé me llevaría a un poblado llamado Topeka. Fueron varios días de viaje pero cuando al fin llegué no tuve tiempo para disfrutarlo, ya que, los pobladores al ver mi ropa tan ensangrentada y mi marcha tan claudicante, ellos preferían despreciarme arrojándome piedras, o botellas con prendas encendidas. 

Hubo una vez que unos habitantes de Topeka aprovechando que estaba débil, me ataron a un poste y me tiraron restos de comida podrida, mientras hacían eso yo no paraba de pensar sobre del por qué los humanos actuaban de esa forma.

“Ah, habría sido mejor si no hubiese conocido este mundo… todo hubiese sido mejor si me hubiese quedado en el cielo” ese pensamiento tenía.

Cuando los habitantes se aburrieron me dejaron abandonado allí, tardé bastante en liberarme pero cuando lo hice decidí alejarme del poblado de Topeka, ya estando de salida unos hombres me amenazaron con matarme si no les daba dinero, al ver mi estado decidieron golpearme pero ya estando arto de los abusos me defendí y usando lo poco que tenía de fuerza los asesiné.

Cuando maté al primero derramé unas cuantas lágrimas pero cuando acabé con el segundo no pude evitar soltar el llanto.

Pero no me quedé en ese lugar, más bien mientras lloraba seguía caminando hacia las afueras de Topeka. Recuerdo que leí que un lago llamado Clinton antes de llegar a Topeka, así que me encamine rumbo allí, pues decidía quedarme allí para sanar mis heridas.

Debo confesar que el caminar hacia el lago se me hizo demasiado largo, tanto que llegue a cuestionarme si llegaría pronto. Cuando estaba cerca del lago vi una motocicleta tirada me acerqué para ver si había un cuerpo humano tirado o siquiera algún indicio del propietario.

Al cabo de 2 días de caminar llegué al lago que era un lugar muy tranquilo. Alrededor de él estaba un profundo y espeso bosque en donde apenas se oían el canto de las aves.

Esa tranquilidad era lo que yo estaba necesitando en ese momento asi que mire con mucho agrado el paisaje y mirando hacia los cielos exclamé:

“Pasaré aquí el resto de mi vida¨  
Cuando regresé mi vista hacia la tierra observé que había una persona tirada a la orilla de aquel lado, de inmediato fui hacia donde estaba aquel cuerpo.

Aquel cuerpo aún estaba vivo pero estaba muy mal herido y además que estaba inconsciente así que por más que intentaba saber de su quien era me fue imposible.  
No podía dejar que otro humano muera y aunque no fui yo quien lo hirió sentí la necesidad de ayudarle. El hombre era rubio, usaba una camiseta de franela y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Curé las heridas más profundas dejando que las superficiales sanen por su cuenta, pero… no podía dejarlo solo así que lo coloqué en mi regazo mientras esperaba sentado a que despierte. Estaba tan cansado que por momentos cerraba los ojos y hubo un momento en los que casi me entregaba el vacío pero la voz de aquel hombre me despertó.

“Sammy, Sammy ¿Dónde estás?” eso fue lo que él dijo.

Le pregunté acerca de su identidad pero él seguía haciendo la misma pregunta. Al cabo de un par de unos segundo el hombre abrió los ojos y justo cuando él lo hacía yo me inclinaba hacia a el.

“¿Quién eres?” eso dijo el hombre sorprendido.

“Soy un ángel del señor que ha venido a ayudarte” Le dije sonriendo al humano.   
Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este fanfic y por la espera y paciencia que me tienen.  
> Gracias :D


	5. EL ÁNGEL SE ENAMORA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel conoce a un humano, el cual se encontraba herido.  
> Castiel decide ayudarle...¿Será que Castiel al fin se halla encontrado con la persona que le enseñe el concepto de la vida?

XX/XX/XXXX

Cuando el humano recuperó la fuerza, se puso en pie y se miró el cuerpo. No podía entender como era que a pesar de que sus prendas tenían registros de un severo ataque, él solo tenía pequeños raspones. Aun cuando ya hace unos momentos le expliqué que yo le había curado el siguió sin creerme. 

Después de dar círculos por mucho tiempo cerca del área dónde lo había encontrado, el hombre me preguntó por el paradero de una persona llamada “Sam”, le contesté que a la única persona que encontré fue a él. El humano quedó en silencio durante varios minutos y me agradeció por curarle, y se dio la vuelta dando así unos pasos alejándose de mí. 

Cuando ya tenía algo de terreno avanzado dio de nuevo vuelta hacia mi dirección y dijo:  
“Amigo, no puedo dejarte… tu igual estás muy herido. ¿No quieres irte a vivir conmigo y con Sammy?”.

Mis acciones recientes aún atormentaban mis pensamientos, tenía miedo de que fuese otra trampa y no dejaba de pensar “No será un truco de nuevo?, ¿No se repetirá de nuevo la historia?. Por Alguna razón estaba algo asustado con respecto a la actitud del humano.

Recuerdo que le contesté que rechazaba su oferta y que era mejor que se fuera y no volviese nunca, pero él me respondió que no lo haría, que iría a buscar a su hermano y que cuando lo encontrara el volvería a buscarme. Yo le respondí que no importara que lo hiciera mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma.

El humano se dio la vuelta y se apartó de dónde estaba. 

Pasaron varios días desde que él se fue yo seguí en el lago, sentado a orillas de él. Cuando de repente el humano volvió, lo supe porque gritó saludándome:

“Amigo, ¡hey! He vuelto” 

El humano llegó hacia dónde estaba y sonriendo me ofreció un plato de comida, yo le dije que los ángeles no necesitábamos eso para sobrevivir y me miró con desanimo. Me platicó que llegó a su casa y que su hermano no había llegado allí y que decidió volver al bosque para buscarlo.

“Me quedaré aquí un par de semanas, buscaré a Sammy, y una vez que lo encuentre nos largaremos los tres de aquí” eso dijo el humano.

Yo le insistía que no me iría con ellos, que había decidido quedarme aquí por un tiempo hasta que mis alas y mi gracia se recuperen del todo, el humano solo me miró por unos instantes y se puso en pie.

“Como quieras amigo, bueno… construiré una casa para vivir aquí y protegerme de la lluvia que está cerca” dijo el hombre y partió rumbo al bosque dónde usando una hacha corto un árbol del cuál según el construiría su vivienda. Pero llegó el atardecer y las nubes de tormenta ya se habían juntado para liberar su contendido, pero la casa del humano no estaba ni lista. Al parecer él se dio cuenta por que fue hacía la mochila que tenía y saco una especie de carpa de acampar, justamente cuando había terminado de armarla del cielo cayo miles de litros de agua de manera brusca.

El humano se metió de inmediato a la carpa que había armado, pero después de unos minutos de haberse metido, salió de nuevo y me llamó para que fuera con él hacia su carpa. 

Yo no podía ni pararme, estaba todavía algo débil por esa razón preferí seguir quedándome bajo la lluvia; el humano al ver que no acudí con él, salió a buscarme y bajo la lluvia llegó hasta mí.

“Amigo, la tormenta está muy fuerte… por favor ven conmigo si no te enfermarás” eso dijo el humano.

Le explique que no tenía ni fuerzas para caminar, así que el humano me colocó en su espalda y me llevó hacia la carpa. Varias veces nos caímos en el suelo porque el humano aún estaba algo adolorido por las heridas que aún no sanaban. Al final de todo llegamos a la carpa, ambos estábamos muy sucios por el lodo así que el humano dijo que era mejor que nos diéramos un baño pero el sonido de un trueno lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

“Mejor mañana que el día esté más calmado, mientras tanto me cambiaré” dijo el hombre mientras se despojaba de sus prendas, no sé por qué no pude verle a la cara mientras él hacia eso. Cuando el acabó me dijo que me ayudaría a cambiarme y así lo hizo. En mi interior tuve una sensación extraña algo que nunca había sentido en todo el tiempo que he estado en la tierra.

Ya estando ambos cambiados el humano se dispuso a dormir, yo sólo me quedé sentado mirándolo durante toda la noche de tormenta mientras el humano seguía llamando a esa persona llamada “Sammy” en sus sueños.

Al día siguiente, la tierra dio una de sus caras hacia el sol y por consiguiente se produjo el fenómeno que los humanos conocen como amanecer. El humano abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a mí vigilándolo, de momento se asustó pero luego soltó una ligera sonrisa y se puso en pie.

“Debiste advertirme de que los ángeles no dormían” Dijo ya estando de pie y se dispuso a salir de la carpa.

Me disculpé con el humano y el acepto mis disculpas. Me dijo que iría a buscar algo de comer y recolectar leña para la noche y diciendo eso abandonó la carpa. Esperé acostado a su regreso, no pensaba en nada… simplemente era un cuerpo sentado en aquella carpa.

El humano volvió de su búsqueda con unos cuantos peces y con una botella de agua que según él la purificaría para que la pudiese beber se dispuso a asar los peces y a hervir el agua. Cuando terminó de comer, el humano se retiró de la carpa diciendo que iba a terminar la casa, pero antes de que lo hiciera le dije que si me permitía tocar su alma para que mi proceso de curación se acelerara. Le expliqué que le dolería pero me sería de gran ayuda si aceptara. 

El humano aceptó y procedí lentamente, al principio el humano gritó muchas veces pero no necesité tocarlo por mucho tiempo porque de inmediato me sentí mejor. Ya con las fuerzas renovadas pude ayudar al humano con la elaboración de su vivienda; al caer el atardecer ya teníamos la base de la casa ya terminada. El humano vio con agrado su obra y me agradeció dándome un abrazo, de nuevo experimenté un calor que provenía del interior de mi cuerpo, cuando el humano se apartó y me dijo:

“Ya está listo, vamos a bañarnos en el lago y después entremos a la nueva casa amigo”

Nos limpiamos en el lago, el parecía disfrutar la fricción del agua sobre su piel, pero me pesaba el mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando acabamos le dije que le agradecía por lo que había hecho por mí, pero reiteré que no podía vivir con él y que era mejor que me fuera. Terminando de decir eso me comencé a apartarme cuando de pronto el humano cayó al suelo, cuando toque su rostro sentí una sensación de calor muy intensa que provenía de él, sentía la necesidad de no abandonarle así que los 3 días que duró su padecimiento yo estuve con él.

Después de esos días el hombre se recuperó (según él era algo típico de los humanos y que se lo conocían como fiebre) y comenzó a deambular por el bosque buscando a su hermano y de igual forma recolectaba frutos y comida para él.

Durante el tiempo que pase con me di cuenta de que no podía estar sin el humano, ya que, cuando no estaba yo me sentía algo solo y angustiado por la falta de su presencia. 

Cuando él estaba conmigo todo dejaba de importarme y de alguna manera provocaba que el dolor que me causaba el tener las alas rotas y el intento de mi ser por tratar de restablecer mi gracia se me olvidara. 

Aquel humano podía hacerme feliz como en algún momento lo fui con Meg, pero el cariño que comenzaba a sentir por el humano era algo distinto al que tuve con Meg.

Pasaron 3 semanas, el humano iba y venía del bosque al principio veía su entusiasmo y optimismo creyendo que en una de sus rondas de búsquedas se encontraría con su hermano pero en los últimos días el humano tenía un rostro desalentador llegando así al momento en que ya no tenía ganas de siquiera intentar salir a buscarlo.

Finalizando la tercera semana, cuando ya estaba el crepúsculo, el humano se acercó a mí mientras estaba sentado a orillas del lago y me dijo que el planeaba irse de ese lugar ya que no tenía caso esperar por alguien quién de seguro no se encontraba en ese lugar.

“Amigo, creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo y Sam no aparece… creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí, pero quiero no quiero dejarte aquí solo… por eso… quiero preguntarte si quisieras irte a vivir conmigo quizás busquemos la forma en ayudar a que te repongas completamente” recuerdo que dijo

Cuando el humano termino de pronunciar esas palabras de nuevo comencé a sentir un calor que fluía dentro de mi pecho, yo sabía que no quería vivir lejos del humano, puesto que, un sentimiento cálido comenzaba a tomar fuerzas dentro de mí.

Le dije que aceptaba irme solo que le pregunté qué significaba “vivir” y el humano me dijo que era pasar los momentos de tu vida y disfrutarlos ya sea haciendo lo que te gusta o con quien te gusta. Entonces le dije que si quería vivir con él.

El humano sonrió y dijo:

“Está todo bien, pero hay un problema… no se tu nombre”

Le dije que mi nombre era Castiel y dándome la mano me dijo:

“Mucho gusto Castiel, vámonos de aquí” 

Debo confesar que al tocar su mano pude sentir una calidez… calidez que el me transmitía y me hacía feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi fic.  
> Ustedes son geniales.  
> :D


	6. EL ÁNGEL TIENE FAMILIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El humano que Castiel conoció se llama Dean Winchester, y a Castiel le hace muy feliz su presencia. Será que Dean cambie sus planes de Castiel o será que el tiene algo que ver con ellos.

XX/XX/XXXX

Resulta curioso que había conocido a un humano, que conviví con él y para terminar el asunto decidí irme del lugar en el que tenía planeado quedarme a para sanar mis heridas en su motocicleta, y aun así no conocía ni su nombre.

No me atreví a preguntarle al respecto, simplemente me senté en la parte posterior de la motocicleta y me sujete de los hombros del humano. 

Mientras viajábamos por la carretera pasamos por un anuncio que decía que estábamos a 30 km de Lawrence, cuando lo leí le dije al humano que parara por un momento. 

Cuando nos detuvimos él se bajó de la motocicleta y me preguntó porque le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Le explique que en Lawrence había un grupo de personas con las que en el pasado tuve problemas. El humano me dijo que iríamos a casa de su padre y que allí nos quedaríamos, me dijo que si quería, yo me podía quedar en la casa ayudando a su padre con el “negocio familiar”.

No quise preguntarle sobre las actividades lucrativas de su padre. Simplemente nos volvimos a subir a la motocicleta y el continuo manejando hasta que llegamos a Lawrence. El camino hacia la casa de su padre me resultó conocido, pero esperaba que al final el humano se desviara y terminásemos en un punto distinto al que comenzaba a intuir que era nuestro destino, el cual para infortunio mío resultó ser la casa en la que conocí a los cazadores.

Apenas bajamos de la motocicleta decidí contarle la historia al humano, el escuchó atentamente cada una de mis palabras y cuando finalicé mi relato él me dijo que los cazadores habían sido unos estúpidos por no dejarme contar mi versión de la historia.

El humano me dijo que lo esperara afuera de la casa en lo que el entraba a buscar a su padre, pero justo en ese momento un hombre salió de la casa y al ver al humano con quien había llegado bajó corriendo las escaleras y lo abrazó.

“¡Dean que gusto verte!”

Fue allí cuando me enteré del nombre del humano, cuando el hombre se separó de él y me miró se lanzó gritando “¡Este maldito que hace aquí!”, el humano se interpuso entre el hombre y yo. El me defendió y lo empujó hacia el piso. Cuando el hombre cayó los otros hombres salieron a observar la escena, todos al verme se lanzaron contra mí pero el humano se paró diciendo que lo que ellos creen que había pasado no era cierto pero ninguno de ellos le creyó y se continuaron acercando hasta que uno de ellos (el hombre que tiempo atrás me había llevado a la casa) gritó que se calmaran y tras unos segundos el alboroto cesó.

Ya que los hombres se relajaron, el hombre de cabello canoso les pidió que dejaran hablar con su hijo. Pasaron varios minutos y después los dos se acercaron hacia dónde estaba. El hombre me saludo de nuevo y me pidió disculpas por las actitudes de los cazadores para conmigo me dijo que su hijo le había dicho que yo lo curé y que lo ayudaría a buscar a su hermano. El hombre me agradeció y se despidió de nosotros, hablo con el humano diciéndole que cualquier dato que supiera de su hijo le avisaría, terminando de decir eso el hombre se llevó a la casa a su hijo.

Al cabo de un momento el humano salió con unas cosas, me dijo que me metiera en el auto negro que estaba estacionado en la acera.

Ya estando adentro del vehículo hubo un silencio muy incómodo durante unos segundos. El humano solo estaba sentado en el auto y observaba perdido mirando el horizonte, decidí hablar porque no me gustaba esta escena.

Llamé al humano por su nombre (el que escuché que su padre usó para establecer comunicación) al instante el humano volteó a mirarme de manera súbita.

“Lo siento Castiel, desde que nos conocimos tú te has referido a mí como “humano” porque no te había dicho cuál era mi nombre” dijo el hombre y mirándome a los ojos se presentó.

“Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, pero puedes decirme Dean” 

Le agradecí por ese gesto y me volví a presentarme con él. Dean decidió llamarme de una manera corta terminando mi nombre en un simple “Cas”, yo era feliz cada vez que Dean me llamaba por ese nombre.

Al final Dean me dijo que volveríamos al lago, porque creía que su hermano podría estar en la sección del bosque que no exploro cuando estuvimos allí. Por mí no hubo problema alguno así que acepté la propuesta. Dean y yo fuimos rumbo al centro de Lawrence por víveres, esta vez, en ese lugar los ángeles no se encontraban presentes pero si estaban los demonios que miraban a Dean y a mí muy detenidamente.

Cuando acabamos con la compra de víveres, partimos con destino al lago Clinton durante el camino Dean cantaba acompañado de los sonidos que emitía aquel aparato, algo que encontré interesante es que parecía sonreír cada vez que miraba hacia el asiento de atrás donde yo me encontraba.

Al llegar a nuestro destino nos encontramos con que la casa que Dean había construido se encontraba devastada, al parecer sufrió por un ataque de fuego pero en lo que quedaba de lo que fue en su momento la puerta se encontraba unos símbolos que no podía ver donde me encontraba, pero cuando me acerqué pude ver que eran símbolos enoquianos que decían “Encuéntrame”

Dean dijo que al ataque no tenía mucho que había sucedido y de alguna forma extraña halló la posible trayectoria de los causantes de tan terrible acto. Caminamos por varias horas e incluso nos alejamos del lago Clinton, Dean me dijo que seguíamos las huellas de alguien que arrastraba un pie y en alguna parte en el camino encontramos la camiseta de alguien que estaba ensangrentada, cuando Dean corrió muy rápido gritando el nombre “Sam” por todas partes yo lo seguí hasta que ambos acabamos en un lugar dónde había una carretera hecha de terracería y frente a nosotros estaba un lago, que según un señalamiento, tenía como nombre “Lone Star”.

Casi de inmediato un grupo de demonios se aparecieron frente a nosotros con la intención de atacarnos, nos decían que evitésemos salvar al Nephilim que estaba más adelante puesto que el rey de los demonios pronto llegaría para cumplir con la misión que los ángeles le habían encomendado.

Yo me enojé mucho con los demonios y los ataqué, la mayoría escaparon dejándonos el camino libre. Pero uno de los que ataque poseía un el frasco donde se encontraba lo que quedaba de mi gracia. De momento decidí no tomarla e investigar quién era el Nephilim, puesto que nunca había visto uno.

Dean al observar mi reacción me preguntó algo asustado del porqué de mi acto. Le expliqué que los Nephilim son una de las aberraciones que los ángeles habían cometido contra los mandatos que nuestro padre nos encomendó al procrear con los humanos dando como resultado una especie de criaturas mitad mortal y mitad ser celestial y que algunos de los casos podrían ser muy peligrosos, le dije que mi enojo era porque los ángeles recurrieron a los sucios demonios para ese trabajo en vez de mandar a un ángel. 

Dean me trató de convencer diciéndome que el Nephilim igual forma posee rasgos humanos y que si lo asesinaba sería como matar a un humano y me recordó cómo me sentí cuando pasó aquello.

No le quise escuchar y me encaminé rumbo al lago y para nuestra sorpresa estaba uno de los ángeles presente sosteniendo del cabello a una mujer que tenía algo en brazos. El ángel era nada más que Zacarías, el causante de mi descenso a la tierra en terribles condiciones. El actuó como si nada hubiese pasado y me pregunto cómo seguía mi investigación y que avances había obtenido, le pedí que soltara a la Nephilim y el soltó una carcajada contestando que la mujer no era, más bien era un ángel que respondía al nombre “Anna” el cuál tiempo atrás escapó del cielo y que para completar su osadía se enamoró de un humano.

Le pregunté del porque habían decido contratar los servicios de los demonios y él contestó que Nahomi (la nueva encargada del cielo) dijo que los demonios no tienen la necesidad de pedir permiso para usar los cuerpos humanos y que así fue más fácil localizar a la ángel y que la única misión era robar la gracia de la ángel y matarla a ella y a su hijo quien era el Nephilim.

Dean al oír esas palabras se lanzó contra Zacarías, el cual no dudo en contra atacarlo lanzándolo muy lejos y en ese momento soltó a la mujer. En ese momento yo ataqué a Zacarías, la pelea fue incesante pero al final él fue el que acabó muy herido e intento huir pero antes de que se marchara me dijo que cometía un grave error al defender a los humanos y a las abominaciones como lo eran los Nephilim yo le respondí que no defendí al Nephilim si no que considere como siervo del señor que era mi deber el finalizar con esa amenaza que representaba tanto la rebelión del ángel y la presencia del Nephilim.

Me encaminé rumbo a la mujer que estaba agazapada y cubriendo algo con su cuerpo. Ya estando frente a ella, Dean me gritaba que me detuviese que podríamos darle una solución, yo le contesté que el cielo tenía protocolos específicos que debían cumplirse al pie de la letra, pero en ese momento la mujer habló.

“Castiel, por favor, haz conmigo lo que quieras, mátame si quieres, la verdad no me importa. Pero te pido que ayudes a mi hijo” dijo el ángel mostrándome al pequeño que estaba en sus brazo. Ella comentó que los demonios secuestraron a su hijo y le robaron su gracia y la amenazaron que de no entregarse el pequeño fallecería. El pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus ropajes estaban llenos de sangre, el ángel no podía hacer nada por que Zacharías le había robado la gracia y para culminar su atrocidad le había creado una serie de heridas para que muriese desangrada.

Dean corrió hacia donde estaba el ángel con el pequeño, lo tomó entre sus brazos y me pidió que salvara al ángel y al pequeño. El ángel rechazo mi ayuda pero dijo que quería que hiciera todo lo posible para salvar al pequeño Nephilim.

Entre en debate, mis obligaciones de ángel y las peticiones de Dean eran demasiado para mí y estaba a punto de hacer lo que en primer lugar me dispuse pero Dean dijo “Cas, por favor él nos necesita”.

No sé si fue la expresión de Dean o el lado de Jimmy que aún quedaba en mi pero accedí a ayudar al pequeño, cuando le conteste al ángel que contara con mi apoyo ella no pudo saberlo porque murió.

Dean me pidió que lo curara pero por que intentaba el pequeño no respondía, cuando use mis habilidades para examinarle me di cuenta que el pequeño estaba tan disminuido en sus cantidades de sangre y total vacío en porción de gracia. Le sugerí a Dean que teníamos que hacer una especie de transfusión tanto de sangre humana, si pensarlo Dean aceptó las condiciones y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el auto, tardó como una hora pero volvió con el auto y me mostró una especie de catéter para transferir la sangre. 

Ya teniendo todo procedimos al realizar la difícil tarea de revivir al pequeño, lo primero fue transferir la sangre de Dean (él decía que tenía experiencia en esa técnica) cuando acabamos llegó el momento más difícil, la transfusión de gracia. Mi idea era usar la gracia que me fue robada como bálsamo pero tenía un poco de dudas con respecto a la eficacia que tendría.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando el pequeño absorbió toda la gracia contenida en el frasco, pero durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero esa calma fue interrumpida cuando el cuerpo del pequeño se iluminó recobrando así todos sus signos vitales. A pesar de eso el niño no abrió los ojos, Dean dijo que era normal y que probablemente el pequeño estaba cansado.

Dean se alegró mucho por lo que pasó y abrazó fuertemente al pequeño y me dio las gracias con un abrazo.  
Regresamos hacia donde estaba Anna para enterrar el cuerpo que ella usó por muchos años cuando acabamos regresamos hacía la cabaña pero al no haber una Dean comentó que su padre le dijo que su abuelo le había heredado una casa a las afueras de Lawrence y que si queríamos podíamos vivir allí.

La vulnerabilidad en que se encontraba el bebé y debido a que era un Nephilim nos hacía un blanco fácil para un segundo ataque por parte de mis hermanos los ángeles.   
Temía que Zacarías hubiese hablado mal de mí en el cielo y diga que apoyaba la reproducción de los Nephilim cuando mi realidad era muy distinta a esa, yo había accedido a eso porque Dean me lo había pedido, el hecho de la existencia del Nephilim me tenía de mal humor.

Cuando llegamos al nuevo hogar, pude observar que en efecto nada malo nos pasaría porque esa casa tenía una apariencia de ser una fortaleza, pero aun así por seguridad le dije a Dean que pondría una serie de escudos para proteger la casa de futuros ataques tanto de demonios como de ángeles. Ya estando dentro de ella, Dean se dispuso a observar todo lo que la casa contenía mientras tenía al pequeño en brazos, ya terminado su exploración regresó hacia donde estaba y me dijo:

“Cas, ¿Qué te parece la casa, es muy grande no? Será perfecta para vivir los 4 juntos y digo cuatro porque seremos Sammy, tú, yo y Destiel”.

Acabando de decir esas palabras yo le pregunte sobre la identidad de ese nombre y el respondió que había decido llamar así al niño porque ambos ayudamos reflejándolo en una combinación de nuestros nombres “Dean” y “Castiel”.

Yo me rehusé a que el Nephilim tuviera mi nombre, porque a pesar de que lo ayudé en realidad no me sentía cómodo con eso. Dean me pidió que le diera una oportunidad diciendo que pronto yo lograría querer al pequeño no pude resistirme a tremenda solicitud pues ya que cada vez que Dean hablaba me sentía totalmente sin voluntad.

Pasaron varias semanas, en ese tiempo Dean consiguió trabajo en un restaurante en el poblado de Lawrence, de vez en cuando pasaba por la casa de su padre para preguntar por el paradero de su hermano. 

Dean parecía disfrutar los momentos que pasaba con el pequeño, pues a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones en las que parecía estar cansado del trabajo en cuanto tomaba al pequeño en brazos soltaba unas pequeñas sonrisas. 

La verdad creo que me gustaba más verlo sonreír aunque sea mientras abrazaba al Nephilim que verle deprimido por la falta de información con respecto al paradero de su hermano.

Yo en cambio, a pesar de que pasaba todos los días con el pequeño, no me importaba en lo absoluto su condición y eso que no había siquiera abierto los ojos durante las semanas en las que llevaba viviendo con nosotros, Dean siempre se preguntaba del porqué de esa situación pero al no tener ninguno de los dos experiencia en el campo de la crianza de los Nephilim, decidimos considerarlo como normal.

Dean me enseñó todo con respecto al cuidado del pequeño, desde cómo alimentarlo hasta eso que los humanos llaman baño. Normalmente prefería no pasar por esos momentos, pues el miedo a dañar al pequeño (a pesar de que sabía que era parte ángel) me abundaba.

Se cumplió un mes desde que llegamos a aquella casa con el pequeño, recuerdo que esa mañana Dean se levantó temprano dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa cuando volviese del trabajo todo el transcurso del día no paré de pensar en lo que podría ser hasta que cayó el anochecer y en ese entonces Dean volvió a casa con unas bolsas, me saludó como siempre y me pidió que fuera por Destiel cuando regresé me encontré con Dean sentado en la mesa del comedor con una especie de comida que tenía una vela encima.

Dean sonreía de una manera tonta y se acercó hacia mí y tomó en sus brazos a Destiel mientras le preguntaba sobre su estado de salud yo le insistí a Dean que según los libros de anatomía y fisiología que los niños a esa edad no podían hablar y que no esperara nada de uno que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Destiel solo podía balbucear algunas palabras como por ejemplo “Papá” y “Hey”. Esas palabras eran las que Dean le repetía que dijera cada vez que lo tenía en sus brazos.

Dean regresó su mirada hacía mí y me dijo que ese era un festejo para el bebé y para mí pues el alegaba que era bueno el estar los tres juntos y que esperaba que pronto apareciera su hermano la felicidad sería aún más grande. Y me dio una bolsa de regalo que contenía una gabardina color beige y me dijo que cuando la miró en el centro comercial no pudo evitar el comprármelo al igual que me regaló un diario para que escribiera lo que pensaba o lo que quisiera.

El regalo que Dean compró para Destiel era una especie de ropaje para bebés que tenía en su espalda el dibujo de unas alas, me dijo que le pondría esa ropa al bebé pues quería cortar ese alimento con velas (que al final Dean descubrí que se llamaban pasteles). 

Lo acompañé al cuarto, mientras Dean cambiaba a Destiel, el cantaba una canción que según su padre le cantaba a su hermano menor cuando era de la misma edad que Destiel, la canción se llamaba Carry on my wayward son y Dean le gustaba cantarla como arrullo. 

Acabando de vestir a Destiel, Dean besó en la frente al pequeño y este al instante abrió los ojos, la emoción que despertó en Dean fue tan grande que me llamó gritando. Destiel poseía ojos de distinto color, Dean comentó que tenía un ojo con un tono similar a los de cuerpo de Jimmy y el otro era como los de Dean. El abrazó tan fuerte al pequeño y dijo que teníamos que celebrar el acontecimiento brindando por él.

Dean tomó mucho y ya estaba en una condición no paró de abrazarnos a Destiel y a mí y me dijo que saliéramos para ver la estrellas pues que la primer recuerdo que tuviera el niño fuera el de un cielo estrellado. 

El cielo en efecto estaba plagado de estrellas y la luna era la más grande que había visto desde que descendí a la tierra, Dean le decía a Destiel que mirara hacia el cielo y le explicaba lo que era la luna.

Al poco tiempo Destiel cayó dormido y entonces Dean lo arropó y me pidió que lo metiera para que duerma. Cuando regresé Dean seguía acostado sobre el pasto y mirando hacia las estrellas,

Me acosté a lado de él. Y el voteó a mirarme y dijo:

“Sé que no quieres a Destiel, Cas, pero mira… gracias a ustedes mi vida ya no es tan monótona y he aprendido a disfrutar cada minuto y la verdad Cas… te necesito” 

Cuando Dean me dijo eso el sostuvo la mano y me pidió que no los abandonara y que viva con ellos. Yo no pude evitar el acercarme a él y besarlo y le prometí que nunca los dejaría.

Según lo que había leído en los libros esa alegría que me provocaba el estar con Dean no era más y nada menos que el estar “enamorado”.  
Y eso era cierto, yo amaba a Dean Winchester. 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza.   
> Gracias por su apoyo para este Fic  
> :D


	7. EL ÁNGEL ES FELIZ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel al fin conoce un lado distinto de los humanos, el amor, ¿Será que este sentimiento tendrá algo que ver con el concepto de la vida que él ha estado buscando?.

XX/XX/XXXX

Ha pasado un año, trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde que Dean, Destiel y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos. Han pasado tantos momentos tan significativos para mí pero debido a que he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo actualizando el diario no me fue posible hacerlo aunque admito que el contarle todo a un libro es algo que me divierte aún en estos días. 

Hubo una vez que Dean me sorprendió escribiendo en él y sintiendo curiosidad trató de quitármelo yo le dije que no debía hacer porque según había leído el escribir en un diario es como hacer un reporte judicial y todo lo que está escrito debe ser protegido del público. Al final, para evitar que Dean volviese a intentarlo decidí camuflajear el diario en una biblia pues sabía que Dean no era un hombre muy devoto y que además no estaba interesado en las palabras de un libro que la misma humanidad decidió cambiar para someter a los otros hacia una forma errónea del cristianismo.

El actualizar este diario fue algo lento, porque debía hacerlo cuando Dean y Destiel durmieran ya que este último tenía una energía que de no ser que sabía que era mitad ángel creería que fuese un monstruo. Recuerdo que Dean después de que Destiel abriera los ojos se preguntó sobre su verdadera edad y en ese momento no pudimos averiguarlo pero al pasar del tiempo y mientras más investigaba al final en los libros de neurodesarrollo supimos que Destiel tenía 3 meses cuando lo encontramos y por esa razón al cabo de unos meses el cumplía todos los parámetros normales de un niño de 1 año.

Cuando Destiel cumplió el año, Dean me dijo que era momento de que lo presentásemos con su padre al principio la idea no me pareció aunque ultimadamente yo cedía a todo lo que Dean me pidiera.

Habíamos pasado los últimos meses realizando la rutina mensual de salir al tejado en la noche para festejar pero Dean había dicho que al ser el aniversario del pequeño deberíamos hacer algo distinto. Ese día recuerdo que Dean llegó de nuevo con dos bolsas, suponía que en una de esas estaría el pastel pero no, Dean dijo que en casa de su padre se encontraba. El otro paquete contenía un smokin negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata azul y una gabardina de color beige, Dean me pidió que la usara para la cena de ese día.

Pero luego Dean me hizo taparme los ojos y que contara hasta diez. Cuando terminé de hacerlo y me quite las manos de la cara Dean tenía una especie de prenda que él le llamaba “abrigo con capucha” que tenía un diseño en la parte de atrás parecido a las alas de las aves. La prenda era de color azul y venía con un pantalón de color negro para hacer juego con las alas que tenía que eran del mismo color.

Al principio se me hizo algo indiscreto y que revelaba la verdadera identidad de Destiel pero Dean dijo que solo nosotros sabíamos eso razón por la cual acepté que Destiel fuese vestido de esa forma más que nada por la ilusión que miré en el rostro de Dean.

El conjunto le sentaba bien a Destiel, Dean decía no paraba de acariciarlo mientras viajábamos a casa de su padre y de alguna forma yo no quería soltarlo de mis brazos (con el pasar de los meses la relación entre Destiel y yo se fue haciendo mas profunda). 

Llegamos a la casa del padre de Dean, el me pidió que me quedara adentro del auto mientras él hablaba con su padre pasaron 15 minutos y al ver que Dean no salía decidí entrar con Destiel a la casa a pesar de que posiblemente me encontrara con los demás cazadores pero afortunadamente solo se escuchaba las voces de Dean y su padre que provenían de la cocina cuando me asome a ese lugar la imagen de Dean y su padre acomodando la mesa fue lo primero que vi.

El padre de Dean dijo “hola Cas, cuanto tiempo sin verte y ahora te apareces bien elegante” yo le contesté como era debido, el padre de Dean miró al pequeño y se acercó hacia mí.

“Así que este es el tan famoso Destiel” dijo mientras lo tomaba de mis brazos para poder cargarlo. Destiel miró al hombre con mucho interés pero después de que este el bromeara con él, la cara de Destiel cambió y comenzó a reírse.

“Realmente el niño luce muy sano, miren que hermosos cabellos negros y ondulados tiene y esos ojos de distinto color lo hacen tan único. En fin se ve tan bien, a pesar de que ha sido criado por un ángel y un cazador… oigan ¿Quién de ustedes es la madre?” Dijo el hombre.

Dean se sonrojó y le contestó a su padre que no era momento de bromas. El hombre se disculpó y nos preguntó por el padre biológico de Destiel. Dean le comentó que en el trabajo había colocado una foto de Destiel para ver si alguien pedía informes, pero a pesar de eso nadie nunca se comunicó.  
Yo le conté al padre de Dean toda la historia de Destiel y el la escuchó atentamente. Terminando de hablar el padre nos preguntó si habíamos decidido registrar al pequeño y de ser así que apellido usaríamos. Dado a que el único que poseía uno era Dean, él dijo que el pequeño se llamaría “Destiel Winchester” el padre de Dean soltó una risa algo burlona y añadió.

“yo no te juzgo, si tú te llamas Dean por tu abuela Deana, no veo inconveniente de que el pequeño se llame DESTIEL” Dijo el hombre.

El resto de la velada pasó de forma agradable, Dean y su padre bromearon y al parecer Destiel igual se divirtió mucho y disfrutó la presencia de otras personas.  
Ya cuando la reunión estaba por terminar, Dean fue al auto y cuando regresó venía con una simulación de 3 osos sólo que estaban hechos de felpa: uno estaba vestido con una gabardina color beige y llevaba un smokin debajo de esta, el otro oso estaba vestido como Dean es decir tenía una especie de chaqueta de mezclilla, un pantalón de la misma clase de tela y una camisa de cuadros debajo de ella y el último tenía una especie de computadora y estaba vestido igual que Dean (él dijo que era una representación de su hermano menor).

“Estos somos nosotros tres, tu, Sammy y yo, y siempre estaremos juntos para cuidar a Destiel” Dijo Dean mientras me mostraba los animales.

Su padre al oír esto bromeó diciendo que eso sonó como los votos que se dice cuando alguien se “casa”. La verdad yo no entendía esa palabra pero no pude preguntársela al hombre porque Dean lo calló con un tono muy molesto y dijo que mejor debíamos irnos.

En ese momento el rostro del padre de Dean cambió a una expresión más seria y le dijo que se quedara porque necesitaba hablar con él. Dean me pidió que me fuera al auto con Destiel y así lo hice pero decidí entrar corriendo cuando escuché sus gritos de Dean.

Cuando entré al cuarto del cual solo se podía oír el “No es cierto” y “estas mintiendo” de parte de Dean, y la escena de Dean tratando de ahorcar a su padre. Yo logré separarlos, pero el padre de Dean estaba muy agitado y Dean tenía una mirada llena de odio hacia él.

Cuando el hombre recuperó el aliento y podía hablar mejor me dijo que le dio a Dean la noticia que un policía llegó hace unos meses para informar que encontraron un cadáver de una persona totalmente quemada en el bosque cerca del lago dónde Dean y yo nos conocimos y que lo único que les permitió identificar fue un diente que estaba cerca al momento del peritaje y que justamente pertenecía al hermano menor de Dean, Sam.

Al escuchar esas palabras Dean volvió a decir a su padre que eso era falso y que su hermano no podía estar muerto tal y como la policía decía. Dean estaba tan eufórico que yo tuve que usar mis poderes para hacerle dormir. Al momento que el cayó al suelo su padre me dijo que era mejor que Dean estuviera solo y que me lo llevara devuelta a la casa y que dejara a Destiel con él solo esta noche y ya mañana que las cosas se calmaran volviese por él. Yo acepté y partí de casa del padre de Dean, pero antes de quitarme me percaté de unas presencias demoniacas alrededor de la casa y no solo eso sino que también sentí la presencia de algunos ángeles, entonces decidí a advertirle al padre de Dean y entre los dos colocamos escudos tanto para los demonios como para los ángeles. Cuando terminé de hacerlos me sentí un poco extraño pero no me importó lo más importante era llevarme a Dean a otro lugar.

Cuando llegamos al búnker decidí igual poner los escudos para cuando acabé comencé a experimentar cosas como que podía sentir las fragancias y los colores no eran simples ondas sino que todas las sensaciones humanas eran fácilmente comprendidas.  
Llevé a Dean al sofá y lo coloqué en mi regazo (eso me recordó aquella vez que nos conocimos), al principio comencé a jugar con sus cabellos y después fueron sus labios. Todas las sensaciones eran tan fuertes para mí que hasta el más mínimo roce era como una explosión.

Y en uno de esos momentos Dean abrió los ojos y me preguntó en dónde estábamos, yo le respondí que estábamos en el bunker, el me preguntó si todo lo que había pasado en casa de su padre era un sueño yo le contesté que infortunadamente no lo era y en ese momento Dean rompió en llanto.  
“Cas, no puede ser… Sammy no puede… estar… muerto” dijo Dean entre lamentos, yo lo abrazé y lo coloque contra el pecho y le dije que tenía que aceptarlo. De pronto sentí como las manos de Dean me rodearon la espalda y sentía como sus frías gotas, que provenían de sus ojos, mojaban muy camiseta.

El llanto de Dean fue tanto que por un momento me recordó cuando Destiel lloraba por comida, pasó un largo tiempo en el que Dean no paró de llorar y yo solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando Dean dejó de llorar yo me comencé a apartar de él y me dispuse a levantarme pero en ese momento Dean me tomó de la mano y me dijo:

“No Cas, No te vayas quédate conmigo” 

Yo me senté de nuevo con él y me quedé mirándolo. Dean miraba hacia el psio pero me tenía fuertemente tomado de la mano y esta temblaba. Cuando quise preguntarle que le pasaba el me interrumpió con un beso en los labios, la sorpresa para mí fue tal que no supe que responder. Dean al darse cuenta soltó mi mano y se levantó yo igual me levanté y me puse enfrente de él y antes de que el diera un paso yo tome su brazo y lo fije a mi cintura y me dispuse a besarlo… al principio fueron besos tenues pero luego al ver que él me respondía los besos fueron intensos. 

Sus manos comenzaron a desvestirme y yo comencé a hacer lo mismo, al quedarnos totalmente desnudos el me tiro en el sofá, pasamos mucho tiempo besándonos y frotándonos uno con otro. 

Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes para mí que mi boca emitía sonidos pero Dean los callaba con sus besos mis manos tocaban su espalda y sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza, Dean comenzó a besar mi cuello yo no paraba de decir su nombre, por alguna razón disfrutaba sentir sus labios deslizarse por mi cuello al mismo tiempo que el entrelazaba sus manos con las mías. Lentamente Dean descendía hasta llegar a mis tetillas, su lengua jugó con ellas tanto que yo grite un par de veces de tanta satisfacción. 

Dean me preguntó si quería ser penetrado por él, yo no dude por ningún instante en aceptar y de pronto tenía el miembro de Dean sobre mi rostro, Dean me dijo que lo introdujera y que lo succionara lenta mente como su fuese una especie de chupón, yo lo comencé a hacer y Dean igual empezó a dar unos gemidos pero para intentar controlarse se dirigió hacia mi miembro y comenzó a hacerme lo mismo, ambos sentíamos tanto placer pero no queríamos detenernos.

Después de un rato Dean de colocó dentro de mí, me separo las piernas y las elevó y dispuso a penetrarme con su miembro en el ano al principio dolió pero cuando el miembro ya estaba completamente adentro y Dean comenzó a moverse el dolor se convirtió en placer, un placer que nunca había sentido en la vida.

Cada vez que Dean me embestía yo no paraba de decir su nombre hasta que en un momento antes de que el llegar al climáx yo lo atraje hacia mis labios y lo besé y al separarme de él de mi boca salió un “te amo”, 

Dean me miró y me dijo que me amaba también al momento que eyaculaba dentro mió. Dean soltó ungemido fuerte y cayó sobre mi. Se acomodó en mi pecho y se quedó allí un largo tiempo.

Mientras estuvimos en esa posición, Dean no paró de decir que me amaba yo le respondía lo mismo. 

Al final me dí cuenta que yo experimenté ese placer porque de alguna forma los escudos debilitaban mis poderes de ángel dejando prácticamente como humano, razón por la cual al final de todo me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté yo estaba sobre el pecho de Dean, este al ver que abrí los ojos me saludo con estas palabras:  
“Buenos días mi hermoso bello durmiente” 

Yo me percaté que ambos seguíamos desnudos pero sus piernas que estaban entrelazadas con las mías cubrían nuestros miembros. Yo me acerqué a él y lo besé tan tiernamente.

Dean respondió a mis besos y después de un tiempo de silencio, confesó que desde hace tiempo quería tener relaciones conmigo pero no se atrevía, yo le confesé que yo desde hace tiempo lo amaba pero que al igual que él, yo también tenía miedo de expresarlo el de nuevo me cayó con sus besos y me dijo "Yo también te amo Cas".

Dean me preguntó por Destiel, yo le conté que se había quedado con su padre. Dean me dijo que hiba a desayunar pronto para que fuésemos rápido a buscar Destiel. Ese era un buen plan pero una llamada al teléfono de Dean nos hizo cambiar de idea. 

En esa llamada, hecha por un ángel se nos decía que fuésemos rápido a casa del padre de Dean porque de no hacerlo matarían a todos allí incluyendo a Destiel. Sin pensarlo partimos para ese destino.

Cuando llegamos observé que los escudos para ángeles habían sido alterados y por esa razón sospeché que los ángeles se habían introducido. El escenario era horrible, todos los hombres estaban muy heridos y estaban alrededor de una mujer que sostenía al pequeño Destiel en brazos pero este estaba muy mal herido, afortunadamente tenía mis poderes devuelta porque el escudo estaba dañado.

La mujer se presentó como “Nahomí” y me dijo que ella era la encargada por parte de Dios para poner un orden en el cielo y en la tierra, razón por la cual había descendido para eliminar la amenaza del Nephilim y para obligarme a volver al cielo. 

Dean se enojó tanto que se lanzó para matar a la mujer pero esta lo mandó a volar con sólo un movimiento de su mano. Yo estaba aterrado, quería ayudar a los humanos, pero el que Nahomi lastimara a Destiel era lo que más me preocupaba así que yo al igual que Dean luché contra Nahomi, ella no pensó dos veces en lastimar a Destiel con la espada de ángel yo me enojé tanto que la ataqué con tanta fuerza que le hice una herida en el brazo.

Ella se puso en pie y dijo:

“Tanto quieres amas a los humanos que te rebelas a nosotros, pero veamos que puedes hacer con esto” Dijo Nahomí que chasqueó los dedos para hacer que Dean y Destiel comenzaran a escupir sangre de sus cuerpos.

No podía creerlo, Nahomi los quería matar yo corrí rápidamente dónde estaba Dean para curarle pero Nahomi se apareció frente a mí.

“Esta vez no será así de fácil, Castiel” Dijo y desapareció, pero al momento que lo hizo los escudos de ángel se activaron y yo de nuevo era como humano.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, como podría curar a Dean si ya no tenía mis poderes, comencé a llamar a Nahomi para que me ayudara pero hizo caso omiso a mi solicitud.

Ya alterado por la situación grité al cielo:

“Alguien por favor ayúdeme”

Se escuchó un silencio por unos segundos pero fue interrumpido por una voz que dijo.

“Yo puedo ayudarte”

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este fanfic y quiero informarles algo:  
> Debido a que hay detalles que necesito cumplir he decidido alargar este fan fic hasta 10 Caps :DD  
> Valdrá mucho la pena.  
> De nuevo les agradezco mucho por su apoyo para este fic.  
> Mark of Heaven :D


End file.
